Poderia Acontecer
by K L Godevi
Summary: Após dois anos no continente para esquecer Elizabeth Bennet, Sr. Darcy retorna para descobrir as consequências de suas ações.


Poderia Acontecer...

DE VOLTA À INGLATERRA

Dois anos se passaram e eu ainda penso nela. Eu tinha certeza quando fui para o continente com Georgiana que eu só precisava de tempo para esquecê-la. Como eu estava enganado! Dois anos desde o baile em Netherfield e meu amor por ela só aumentou. Eu tentei encontrar outra mulher para substituí-la. Olhei para cada uma delas que tinha longos cabelos cacheados e olhos grandes e escuros tentando encontrar pelo menos uma fração da atração que eu sentia por ela, mas nunca aconteceu.

Eu e Georgiana chegamos ontem na casa de Londres. Enviei uma mensagem para a casa dos meus tios, o conde e a condessa de Matlock avisando do nosso retorno. Quando o mordomo anunciou a chegada de Richard, não foi inesperado.

"Darcy, meu primo. Senti sua falta" Richard me deu um longo abraço, que eu devolvi com entusiasmo. Eu também senti a falta dele.

"Também senti sua falta, Richard. Mas eu precisava tirar Georgie daqui. Ela ainda estava muito abalada depois dos acontecimentos de Ramesgate." Eu sabia que não era o único motivo e percebi que Richard também tinha uma noção quando ele me olhou com curiosidade.

"Acho que não foi só por causa disso, Darcy. Já se passaram dois anos. Será que você não vai se abrir para mim? O que aconteceu em Hertfordshire que te abalou tanto?"

Só a menção de Hertfordshire fez meu coração acelerar. Eu tinha guardado isso comigo por muito tempo. Talvez seja hora de dividir esse fardo. Peguei duas taças de vinho e entreguei uma para meu primo. Indiquei uma poltrona para ele e me sentei ao lado.

"Você se lembra quando eu lhe contei que eu ajudei Caroline a separar Charles de uma senhorita Jane de Hertfordshire?" Richard só sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

"O que eu não lhe contei, é que eu também fiz de tudo para me separar da irmã dela, Elizabeth."

Richard olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, parecendo chocado.

"Darcy, eu pensei muitas coisas, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que sua miséria poderia ser por uma mulher... Bom... Eu acredito que você esteja melhor... quer dizer, dois anos é muito tempo. Mas eu posso perguntar por que você não poderia se aproximar dela, ou por que Charles não poderia se aproximar da irmã?"

Eu suspirei e recordei de todos os argumentos que usei para me impedir de cair de joelhos na frente dela e implorar que se casasse comigo. "Ela é a segunda filha de cinco meninas e a propriedade do pai está vinculada a um primo ridículo que por acaso e pároco da nossa tia, Lady Catherine. A mãe, as irmãs mais novas e até o pai agem de forma imprópria que só traria vergonha para minha vida. Ela não tem nenhuma conexão, nenhum dote, e para piorar, tem um tio no comercio que mora em Cheapside e outro que é advogado em Meriton. Agora me fala, como eu, Fitzwilliam Darcy, poderia me conectar com tal família?"

Eu olhei para Richard que parecia contemplar minha resposta. Ele passou uma mão atrás do pescoço e suspirou. "Eu entendo, Darcy. Eu sei que todos têm muitas expectativas para você. Mas será que vale a pena sacrificar sua felicidade para agradar outras pessoas? Eu falo isso porque sua história me lembrou de um acontecimento que foi destaque da fofoca em toda Londres um ano atrás."

Eu odeio fofoca. Principalmente aquelas que se alastram por Londres e seus membros hipócritas. Mesmo assim, se Richard acha que deve me atualizar, eu não o impeço.

"O Duque de Norfolk, contra todas as expectativas, se casou um ano atrás com uma mulher desconhecida, sem conexões, sem dote e com parentes no comercio e vivendo da Lei, exatamente como sua senhorita."

Eu dou risada. Eu conheço o duque muito bem. Ele é um homem totalmente sem escrúpulos. Estudei com seu filho, John, e realmente gosto dele. Nós somos muito parecidos, mas o pai é tão terrível que o próprio filho cortou todo o contato com ele.

"Tenho pena da pobre alma que se casou com aquele velho insuportável. Me admira que ele sequer pensou em fazer isso. Ela deve ser uma visão para ele se rebaixar dessa maneira."

Richard pareceu um pouco confuso, mas em seguida seu semblante iluminou. "Eu esqueço que você não estava por aqui pelos últimos dois anos. Cerca de seis meses depois que você foi para o continente o velho duque morreu. John herdou tud duque agora. Mas quanto a senhora em questão ser uma visão, eu não posso discordar. A duquesa vira cabeças em sua direção por onde passa."

Eu fico muito surpreso. John é muito parecido comigo. Eu não consigo imaginá-lo casando com uma ninguém. A situação dele é ainda pior do que a minha. John tem um título a honrar.

"E como as pessoas reagiram a isso, Richard? Com certeza ele foi alvo de muita especulação. Sem contar que a duquesa deve sofrer todo tipo de preconceito"

"Acredito que no princípio sim, mas ela não é uma mulher que abaixa a cabeça, Darcy. Você precisa conhece-la para entender. A duquesa responde cada ataque de forma tão inteligente e graciosa que quem a atacou só percebe que foi ofendido muito depois. E ela é sempre tão vivaz e divertida que acabou conquistando muitas pessoas. Minha mãe e meu pai estão entre seus admiradores fiéis." Richard sorria antes de continuar. "Confesso que se eu tivesse me deparado com tal beleza e personalidade eu teria ficado tentado."

Começo a rir imaginando os arrogantes de Londres sendo colocados em seus lugares por uma mulher considerada inferior. Isso é algo que Elizabeth faria.

"E John está feliz? Quero dizer, seria muito fácil de se arrepender de uma decisão dessas..."

"John está nas nuvens. Você não reconheceria ele se o visse, Darcy. Onde quer que ele esteja, é só a Duquesa aparecer que ele se ilumina como uma chama. E ela também não esconde o sentimento que tem por ele. É muito obvio que aquele é um casamento de amor."

Suspiro pensando que isso poderia acontecer comigo também. "Fico feliz por John, então. Gostaria de revê-lo e conhecer sua esposa."

"Então você está com sorte meu velho, porque eu vim aqui justamente para convidar você e Georgiana para um jantar na casa dos meus pais amanhã. Entre alguns poucos convidados estarão o duque e a duquesa de Norfolk."

"Então será um prazer comparecer, Richard. Preciso falar com meus tios também. Já faz muito tempo."

"Verdade. Minha mãe ficou enlouquecida quando você comunicou que pretendia ficar tanto tempo fora. Ela sentiu falta de vocês terrivelmente, assim como todos nós. Mas eu espero que isso tenha feito bem para vocês. Espero que Georgiana tenha superado Ramsgate e que você superou a senhorita do interior."

Eu fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo. Não tem o porquê esconder. "Georgiana está, de fato, muito bem. Quanto a mim... eu estou ainda mais miserável do que quando parti. Achei que meu amor por ela iria diminuir gradativamente, mas ele só aumentou."

Richard coloca uma mão do meu ombro e aperta para transmitir conforto. "Então eu acredito que está na hora de você rever seus conceitos, meu primo."

Eu suspiro novamente. "Eu nunca poderia me casar com ela, Richard. Tenho certeza que a situação da Duquesa de Norfolk não era a mesma de Elizabeth. Se fosse, John nunca se casaria com ela."

O REENCONTRO

Chego à casa dos meus tios uma hora antes para poder ter a companhia deles por mais tempo. Georgiana está radiante contando tudo o que vimos em nossa viagem. Nossa tia nos abraça por um longo tempo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Até mesmo meu tio, sempre tão centrado, parece emocionado por nos rever. Sinto uma pontada de culpa.

Os convidados começam a chegar. Como Richard falou, não são muitos. Eu os cumprimento e vou para a janela olhar a rua. Nunca fui fã desses encontros, mas estou curioso para reencontrar John e conhecer sua esposa.

Da janela, vejo a carruagem de John se aproximando. Ele desce primeiro e se vira para dentro oferecendo a mão a alguém que aceita. De longe não consigo vê-la bem, mas é possível notar seus cabelos escuros que estão em um penteado elegante, e seu vestido Carmim igualmente elegante. Ela tem um formato muito familiar e minha mente imediatamente me trai com uma imagem de Elizabeth.

Continuo olhando para os dois. Contra todo o decoro, depois de ajudar sua esposa a descer da carruagem, John lhe dá um beijo nos lábios e a olha nos olhos com um sorriso sonhador de adoração. Ela está de costas para mim, mas eu tenho certeza que ela lhe devolve o sorriso. Uma pequena e delicada mão enluvada cobre a lateral do rosto de John, que se vira e deposita um beijo na palma. É uma demonstração de amor bonita e escandalosa.

Sinto invadir a privacidade do meu amigo, mesmo que ele esteja fazendo isso na rua, para todos verem. Viro as costas e vou para perto da porta, onde meu tio, tia e primo estão aguardando a entrada deles para os cumprimentos.

Eles entram e minha tia e tio vão diretamente para eles, com uma recepção feliz. Vejo minha tia abraçar a Duquesa, o que é muito raro. Eu ainda não consegui olhar para ela diretamente, todos estão ao redor dela.

John me nota e anda em minha direção com o rosto iluminado. Eu nunca tinha o visto tão feliz.

"Darcy, meu velho. Quanto tempo! Não vejo você há pelo menos três anos."

Sorrio para meu amigo. É bom estar em sua presença. Estou sinceramente feliz por sua alegria. "John, é muito bom voltarmos com nossa amizade. Você parece feliz, meu amigo. Ou agora eu devo lhe chamar de Duque?"

John ri. "Não velho amigo. Para você eu serei sempre John. Mas deixe eu lhe apresentar o motivo da minha felicidade. Lizzie, meu amor, venha aqui um minuto."

Então a Duquesa se virou com um sorriso devastador no rosto e meu coração morreu dentro do peito. É o meu amor. Minha Lizzie. E ao mesmo tempo não é. Nunca poderá ser. Ela é de outro. De um bom amigo. De um homem melhor do que eu. De um homem que teve a coragem de seguir seu coração. O sorriso dela diminui um pouco quando me vê e eu me sinto doente.

"Sr. Darcy. Que surpresa!"

John franze a testa por um momento. "Vocês já se conhecem?"

Elizabeth sorri para o marido... marido... que palavra azeda que se tornou de repente. "Sim. Nos conhecemos em Hertfordshire pouco mais de dois anos atrás. Ele estava visitando a propriedade de um amigo, Sr. Bingley, que inexplicavelmente foi embora logo depois de ter alugado e nunca mais voltou."

Eu estava mudo, mas sabia que não poderia continuar assim. "Duquesa, é um prazer revê-la."

Elizabeth riu e seus olhos brilharam. Quando ela respondeu, só eu pude notar o sarcasmo na sua voz. "Eu tenho certeza que sim, Sr. Darcy. Mas por favor me diga, você tem notícias dos Bingley? Eu achei que os veria em Londres esse ano, mas nunca tive o prazer de encontrá-los."

Cada palavra que ela dizia era uma apunhalada em meu peito, mas eu tinha que manter a aparência. "Depois que eu saí de Hertfordshire, eu fui para o continente e voltei a poucos dias. Infelizmente não tive a oportunidade de encontra-los ainda. E sua família? Espero que estejam todos bem de saúde."

"Estão todos bem agora. Jane se casou há seis meses com o primo de John, o Conde de Jersey. Estamos todos muito felizes."

Eu engulo em seco. Como Bingley vai reagir quando ouvir isso? "Fico feliz, Duquesa." É tudo o que eu consigo falar. Felizmente, o casal é chamado e se afastam de mim, prometendo continuar a conversa depois. Eu quase não consigo me sustentar em pé e saio da sala em direção a biblioteca sem olhar para trás.

Sento em uma das poltronas e me sirvo de um pouco de vinho. Minha respiração está rápida, minhas mãos tremem e eu tenho que me controlar para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. Há uma bola em minha garganta querendo ser liberada e eu sei que se eu permitir, eu vou gritar minha frustração. O amor da minha vida se foi para sempre. A mulher que eu considerava tão abaixo de mim, agora estava muito acima.

Eu escuto a porta da biblioteca abrir e fechar rapidamente, mas não me dou o trabalho de levantar a cabeça e ver quem era. Em seguida, sinto uma mão forte em meu ombro.

"Darcy, o que aconteceu? Você está passando mal?"

Olho para Richard e não consigo mais segurar. Lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos. "É ela, Richard. A Duquesa. Ela é a minha Elizabeth." Eu enterro meu rosto nas mãos sentindo raiva, vergonha e arrependimento.

Richard fica mudo por um momento, mas depois fala. "Eu sinto muito, Darcy. Eu não tinha ideia. Nunca me passou pela cabeça que poderia ser a mesma pessoa."

"Eu sei, Richard. Quem iria imaginar?"

Richard ainda está em pé próximo de mim. "Você quer que eu invente uma desculpa para você ir embora?"

Eu penso sobre isso. Ficar na presença dela só vai me machucar mais, mas há uma força invisível que me puxa para ela. Eu só quero olhar para ela. Beber de usa imagem como um sedento. Eu não conseguiria ir embora da presença dela nem se arrastado.

"Não Richard. Eu preciso só de um momento para me recompor. Eu preciso aprender a lidar com isso." É uma mentira. Na verdade, eu só quero olhar para ela. Richard me dá um olhar estranho, mas concorda.

"Eu vejo você no jantar, então."

O JANTAR

Entro novamente na sala de jantar e automaticamente procuro por Elizabeth. Surpreendentemente ela está sentada entre John e Georgiana. Ambas conversam alegremente. Georgiana ri e eu sinto meu peito aquecer com a visão das duas mulheres da minha vida juntas. Procuro meu lugar e me surpreendo que seja de frente para John. Eu jantarei perto de Elizabeth e eu estou exultante e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Logo que eu me sento, John tem comigo uma pequena conversa sobre nossos anos em Cambridge. Eu presto somente metade atenção porque estou muito absorvido na conversa de Georgiana e Elizabeth. Logo, a atenção de John também se desvia para elas.

Georgiana está contando sobre a viagem que fizemos para a França e Elizabeth diz que um de seus sonhos é conhecer esse país. Minha boca treme com a vontade de dizer a ela que eu ficaria feliz em lhe mostrar toda a Europa, mas meus devaneios são cortados por John.

"Considere seu sonho realizado, meu amor. Assim que eu colocar os negócios em dia vou organizar nossa viagem."

Elizabeth olhou para ele com um sorriso lindo. "Você sempre foi muito bom para mim, meu querido."

"Só porque você merece."

Eu olho para meu prato. É terrivelmente doloroso assistir a interação apaixonada dos dois.

No decorrer do jantar, é nítido o afeto do duque e da duquesa. O corpo de John fica praticamente inclinado em direção à sua esposa. Ele propositalmente toca o braço dela com o dele diversas vezes e em todas, o rosto dela enrubesce e ela o olha através de seus cílios com um sorriso atrevido. Eu daria tudo o que eu tenho por um sorriso assim. John não consegue se controlar, pega a mão dela levando aos lábios e depositando um beijo demorado. Em seguida ele se inclina e diz algo no ouvido dela que a faz corar lindamente e eu consigo ver sua pele exposta arrepiada. Eu quero morrer. Se isso fosse para mim, eu seria o mais feliz dos homens.

Uma senhora chama a atenção dos dois. Ela acabou de conhecer a Duquesa, e assim como muitas pessoas, está curiosa sobre ela.

"Duquesa, como você e seu marido se conheceram?"

Elizabeth sorri e coloca a mão no braço de John. "Meu marido conta essa história muito melhor do que eu, Sra. Smith."

John sorri para Elizabeth e traça sua bochecha com as costas de seu dedo indicador.

"Essa é minha história preferida." Ele diz com satisfação, e todos na mesa olham para ele.

"Depois que meu pai morreu, eu corri todas as propriedades para me certificar que tudo corria bem. Nós temos uma pequena propriedade em Hertfordshire, não muito afastada de Longbourn, a casa de origem de Elizabeth." Ele olhou para ela e riu ao continuar.

"Eu estava cavalgando pelos campos, quando percebi que estava perdido. Vi um caminho ao lado de uma plantação de morangos e segui por ele na esperança de encontrar alguém para me dar informações. Eu vi uma carruagem longe e acelerei meu cavalo para alcança-la." Ele pegou a mão de Elizabeth e apertou.

"No momento que eu passei por uma curva na estrada, eu dei de cara com uma linda senhorita segurando uma cesta cheia de morangos. Puxei as rédeas de meu cavalo com toda a força, mas ela já tinha se assustado e caído em uma poça de lama." Todos ofegaram, mas Elizabeth e John deram risada.

"Eu desci do cavalo para ajudá-la, quando me deparei com os mais belos olhos escuros que eu já tinha visto e o olhar mais lindamente enfurecido." Eles olharam um para o outro com carinho. As pessoas tinham toda a atenção voltada para o casal.

"Quando eu estiquei a mão para apoiá-la, ela jogou um morango em mim, me acertando no olho, e disse: 'você está completamente maluco se acha que eu vou aceitar ajuda do idiota que me derrubou.'" John riu alto, e foi acompanhado por quase todos na mesa.

"Eu sei que eu deveria ficar irritado na hora, mas foi tudo adorável demais. Ela se levantou com a parte de trás do vestido coberta de lama e eu comecei a rir. Lizzie ficou mais furiosa. A próxima coisa que eu senti foi sua mão na minha orelha e ela me empurrando na lama." Elizabeth tapou a boca com o guardanapo para não rir, mas os ombros dela tremiam. John não escondia seu divertimento.

"Em seguida, Lizzie passou a rir. Ela me ofereceu a mão e pediu desculpas. Nós conversamos um pouco. Eu pedi informações sobre o caminho. Ela me explicou. Eu perguntei onde ela morava, ela informou. Eu ofereci para acompanha-la até Longbourn e ela recusou. Eu cheguei à minha propriedade e não conseguia tira-la da cabeça. Então no outro dia, eu fui até Longbourn com a intenção de pedir desculpas e conhecer melhor a senhorita que roubou meu coração tão rapidamente." As senhoras da mesa suspiravam.

"Bem, eu tinha programado ficar em Hertfordshire por cinco dias, que passaram rapidamente para um mês. Eu solicitei ao Sr. Bennet para cortejar Lizzie, mas isso era insuficiente para mim. Menos de um mês depois, eu tomei a melhor decisão da minha vida e a pedi em casamento. E o resto todos vocês já sabem: há um ano eu sou o homem mais feliz da Inglaterra." Ele olhava para o rosto de Elizabeth com um amor indiscutível. Para meu desespero, ela devolvia esse olhar.

Eu pedi licença para me retirar cedo naquela noite. Georgiana pediu para ficar na casa de nossos tios e eu fiquei aliviado. Aproveitei que ainda estava cedo e passei pela casa de Bingley. Eu precisava saber como ele estava.

BINGLEY

Na casa de Bingley, fui recebido por Caroline. Infelizmente.

"Sr. Darcy. Nós não sabíamos que tinha voltado. Por favor, conte tudo sobre sua viagem pelo continente."

Me forço a não revirar os olhos. Como eu queria que Caroline tivesse se casado na minha ausência e não Elizabeth! Eu me lembro que tenho que ser educado.

"Ficarei contente em contar tudo em outra hora, Srta. Bingley. Mas agora eu gostaria de falar com seu irmão. Poderia avisá-lo que eu estou aqui?"

Caroline ficou um pouco decepcionada, mas me acompanhou até a biblioteca. No caminho ela disse que era bom eu estar de volta porque ela tinha certeza que isso faria seu irmão mais alegre. Na hora eu não entendi. Charles era alegre o tempo inteiro. Eu sempre fui a última pessoa a ser chamada para alegrar alguém. Então eu vi Charles.

Ele estava sentado perto da lareira com um copo de brandy nas mãos. Seu corpo estava muito mais magro do que eu lembrava e sua pele pálida. Ele se virou e me viu. A sombra de um sorriso cruzou sua face. Ele se levantou e foi a minha direção. Eu achei que ele ia apertar minha mão, mas ele me abraçou.

"Darcy, quanto tempo. Eu senti sua falta, meu amigo."

Eu estava chocado com a aparência dele. Charles não se parecia em nada com o rapaz alegre de antes. Depois de trocar algumas amenidades, nos sentamos próximos da lareira. Eu estava pensando em algo para introduzir o assunto Jane Bennet, mas não foi preciso. Ele mesmo iniciou a conversa.

"Você ficou sabendo sobre as irmãs Bennet? Elizabeth agora é uma Duquesa e logo depois eu li o anuncio do casamento de Jane. Ela agora é uma Condessa."

Eu assenti com a cabeça sem saber o que falar. Culpa, arrependimento, raiva... todos esses sentimentos corriam pelo meu corpo. Eu sempre fui muito melhor em esconder meus sentimentos do que Bingley, mas eu sentia o mesmo que ele. Eu estava derrotado. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele continuou.

"Eu sei que ela não me amava, mas se eu soubesse o sofrimento que eu passaria, eu teria proposto para ela em Hertfordshire e me casaria com ela mesmo sabendo que ela estaria comigo apenas porque a mãe a obrigou. Eu não me importaria Darcy. Eu sei que só seria feliz com ela. E agora isso é impossível."

Minha garganta estava queimando. Meus olhos lacrimejavam. Eu sofria por mim e pelo meu amigo. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu me levantei me despedindo e prometendo que no outro dia voltaria. Naquele momento, eu só queria ficar sozinho.

Cheguei em minha casa e me deitei. Me lembrei da dança no baile de Netherfield e em como meu corpo esquentava quando minha mão tocava a dela. Olhei para o relógio e eram onze horas da noite. Pensei nela e no que ela estaria fazendo e meu peito doeu. Provavelmente ela estaria nos braços e na cama de outro homem. Sorrindo para outro homem. Tocando, acariciando, beijando e amando alguém que não era eu. Parecia tão errado, tão terrivelmente errado... eu chorei como nunca tinha chorado antes. Eu não ligava se alguém estava escutando, eu precisava daquilo. Meu travesseiro estava encharcado com minhas lágrimas. Então finalmente eu adormeci.

Netherfield

Abro os olhos e está apenas amanhecendo. Por um momento não entendo onde estou. Esse não é meu quarto de Londres, e sim o quanto que eu fiquei quando estava em Netherfield. Oh meu Deus, eu estou em Netherfield. O baile foi ontem e hoje Bingley vai para Londres e eu e as irmãs de Bingley vamos segui-lo e convence-lo a não voltar. Então... tudo foi um sonho? Um sonho? Elizabeth não é casada. Ela está livre. Apenas três milhas nos separam.

Meu coração acelera e eu me arrumo o mais rápido possível. Eu preciso falar com Bingley. Eu preciso saber que ele vai voltar. Visto minhas roupas e desço os degraus de dois em dois. Bingley está sentado na mesa tomando um café-da-manhã com seu traje de montaria. Ele fica surpreso em me ver.

"Darcy! Bom dia! Acordou cedo. Veio se despedir?"

Por um momento eu não sei o que dizer, mas eu preciso saber as intenções dele. "Bingley, desculpe ser tão direto e se você não quiser responder as duas perguntas que eu vou lhe fazer, eu entendo." Eu respiro fundo enquanto Bingley me olha com curiosidade. Então eu continuo. "Quais são suas intenções para com Jane Bennet e o que você vai fazer em Londres tão de repente?"

Bingley levanta uma sobrancelha enquanto me olha em dúvida, mas em seguida dá de ombros e me responde. "Eu não entendo sua curiosidade, Darcy, essa não é uma característica sua, mas vou responder. A viagem para Londres e Jane estão interligados. Vou a Londres comprar um anel de noivado e vou propor à Jane."

Eu suspiro aliviado e fecho os olhos. Bingley ainda me olha atordoado. "Eu fico feliz, meu amigo. Eu sei que suas irmãs são contra, mas conte comigo para apoiá-lo."

Bingley parece espantado. "Eu achei que você seria da mesma opinião das minhas irmãs, Darcy. O que te fez mudar de ideia?"

"Eu só quero sua felicidade, Charles. E eu acredito que ela está com a Srta. Bennet. E para ser sincero com você, a minha felicidade também está com uma certa Srta. Bennet."

Bingley engasga com o chá. Os olhos lacrimejaram e eu tenho que bater em suas costas para acalmá-lo enquanto ele tosse sem parar. Quando ele se acalmou, me olhou com os olhos arregalados. "Srta. Elizabeth? Como? Quando? Meu Deus, eu nunca imaginei... Quais são suas intenções com ela, Darcy? Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? O que ela sente por você? Mas vocês discutem o tempo inteiro... "

Bingley despejava perguntas sem parar. Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei. "Minha situação não é igual a sua. Eu sei que a Srta. Elizabeth não me ama e que Wickham contou um monte de mentiras a meu respeito. Eu tenho uma séria desconfiança que ela escutou meu infeliz comentário no baile em Meriton de que ela é apenas tolerável, sem contar minhas habilidades sociais que são péssimas. Eu tenho um longo caminho a percorrer para ganhar a boa opinião dela, Charles, mas eu vou conseguir. Nem se for a última coisa que eu faça na vida."

Bingley sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Sabe Darcy, eu nunca achei que veria você apaixonado, mas pensando melhor, faz sentido que seja pela Srta. Elizabeth. Ela é páreo para você. Eu ouso dizer que não haverá monotonia em seu casamento. E sabe o que é o melhor?"

Eu balanço a cabeça e o olho em expectativa, então Bingley responde. "Nós seremos irmãos!"

Eu ri e bati a mão no ombro de Bingley. "Vá cumpri sua missão, meu amigo. E quando você voltar, eu vou acompanha-lo a Longbourn. Nós vamos buscar nossa felicidade juntos."

Bingley estava extremamente feliz. "O que você pretende fazer para ganhar a afeição da Srta. Elizabeth, Darcy?"

Pensei por um momento. "Primeiro, vou desmentir tudo o que Wickham falou sobre mim. Depois vou pedir desculpas pelo insulto que fiz a ela na Assembleia de Meriton. Em seguida, vou tentar ser o mais simpático possível com sua família, e se ela estiver mais amigável comigo, vou implorar que ela me conheça melhor. Eu sei que ela é destinada a ser minha, Bingley. Eu não suportaria perdê-la. Eu sei como me sentiria se um dia isso acontecesse."

"Bem, meu amigo, eu torço por você."

Eu acompanho Bingley até a carruagem e fico olhando até que ela não esteja mais a vista. Olho para o céu e faço uma prece silenciosa para que tudo dê certo. Olho em direção a Longbourn e meu coração acelera só de saber que ela está lá e que um dia, ela será minha. E eu prometo a mim mesmo que ela será a mulher mais feliz desse país. Conexões, fortuna, expectativas, decoro... tudo isso não me fará feliz. Só Elizabeth. Minha Elizabeth.


End file.
